gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fan GM Carlos Santiago
Carlos Santiago is a Game Master in the Casa de Muertos guild, but holds loyalty to the Marceline guild. He is also an NPC on Isla de los Malditos. History Carlos Santiago was a poor farmer for most of his life. His mother was Sarah Arburton, and his father was Ferdinand Santiago. He lived on Isla de los Malditos for a long part of his life. When Jolly Roger's skeleton army invaded, Carlos took his sickle and defended for quite a while. Gradually, he was forced into the back into the fort, where he took a stand with his best friend, José Martin , and the mayor of the town, Julio de Gonzales. Julio was killed first, and transformed into El Maldito. Carlos was ready to go down fighting, but José intervened. Jolly spared he and José, but put them to work. They were to gather information from pirates, especially the Marceline guild. Carlos worked for many years in the Casa de Muertos guild. He, unlike José, did not drop his last name. He became the aid of Samuel Shaw. His friend José became Captain Ezekiel Rott's personal attendant. Carlos did as he was told, biding his time. One day, during a spying mission in Beckett's Quarry, Carlos came across a strangely positioned rock, about the size of a table. Using his strength, he pushed it aside easily. A small stone passageway, short and narrow was hidden behind it. Carlos crawled through the passage, and eventually came into a damp stone room. He used vooodoo to light a fire on a nearby torch. What he saw shocked him. It was a storeroom, about the size of the Kingshead Depot. Plunder was everywhere. There was a pit in the center of the room, like all warehouses, where two tables were placed. There was food on them, so it seemed like this place had recently been used. Carlos walked around the pit, to the side of the room opposite the exit. Suddenly, the sound of metal being streaked pierced Carlos' ears: a sword being drawn. Carlos spun around. There, blocking the exit, were two pirates. The boy was strong and blonde, and the girl was nimble and dark-haired. Carlos didn't like his chances. He backed up against the stone wall, and suddenly felt a rush of warmth. THe pirtes lowered their blades in awe. Carlos turned around to find a glowing symbol: a skull with two torches crossing it. The girl, apparently the superior of the two, stepped forward. She said, "I, am Catherine Harcourt, shipwright and rumrunner. Who are you, spaniard?" Carlos replied, "I, am Carlos Santiago, aid to Samuel Shaw." The pirates looked at each other, worried. "Member of the Muertos? They're not people you wanna be with, man. By the way, I'm Ben Bowman. Nice to meet you, Carlos," said the boy. Then, out of the entrance, came a third pirate. "Xavier," began Ben, "he's with the Muertos. should we..." THe man held up his hand and pointed towards the exit. Carlos got out quickly. The next day, José brought Carlos to Avaricia's Tavern. He me two pirates named Captain Xavier Hench and Sir Charles Newgate. Together, they made a plan to trick Jolly Roger, and help pirates. Carlos is still an aid to Shaw, but his true loyalties lie with Marceline guild! He is occasionally seen on Isla de los Malditos, spying on Jolly Roger's forces. Information Ships Riptide Avenger—War Frigate Guild Casa de Muertos Affiliation Pirate Undead Stats Notoriety—36 Sword—25 Gun—29 Doll—21 Dagger—28 Grenade—15 Potions—18 Fishing—12 Treasure Sets Collected Odds and Ends Tia Dalma's Menagerie Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan GM Category:POTCO